1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a toy figure configured to simulate a human being or an animal, and particularly to a toy figure having articulated head and limb portions which are positionable at the option of a player in a plurality of different positions relative to a trunk of the toy figure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Toy dolls and toy figures configured in the shape of various animals have been known for a very long time in the toy manufacturing arts. Toy dolls and toy figures having articulated head and limb members have also been known for a long time.
In several toy dolls of the prior art, the head and the limbs of the toy doll are attached to a main body or trunk portion by rubber bands, rubber cords and like elastic members. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,611,998 and 2,966,762 describe such toy dolls. In these toys a cavity or cup is provided to receive and frictionally engage a respective male member or stud which is located on the respective head and limb portions of the toy. The rubber bands or cords are disposed within the trunk portion and are under sufficient tension to hold the attached head and limb members in engagement with the respective cavities or cups.
The above described structures permit at least a limiting pivoting movement of the head and limb members relative to the main body or trunk portion. Nevertheless, they do not permit a significant repositioning of the head and limb members relative to the trunk. More explicitly stated, these structures do not permit a temporary removal of either the head or the limb members from engagement with the trunk and a subsequent repositioning of the head or limb members in a configuration wherein they are in contact with a different portion of the outer surface of the trunk or main body portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,673 describes a toy comprising a plurality of block elements which may be arranged in a plurality of angular configurations. The block elements are provided with a plurality of slots on their several exterior surfaces and are attached to one another by a deformable elastic member such as a rubber cord. The elastic member is led or pulled through cavities or holes which are formed to penetrate through the entire body of the block elements and which are in communication with the slots. Each block element may be brought into contact with one of several exterior surfaces of another block element by placing the connecting elastic member in a different slot.
The toy manufacturing arts are constantly striving to create novel toys which appeal to the imagination and enhance the manual dexterity of the children playing with the toys. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for a toy figure or doll having head and limb members which may be placed in a plurality of positions in contact with different portions of the outer surface of the trunk or main body member. Such a desirable arrangement allows a large freedom of movement of the head and limb members relative to the trunk, and is provided in the toy figure of the present invention.